Alex (Wasteland Country)
Summary Was adopted by a nice family and was raised by them along with the the family’s biological daughter. However, one day while gathering wood he comes home to find an Armored Man and his small army in his town. He finds them in his home and discovered his adopted parents dead and they are attempting to abduct his sister in law. After getting knocked out, he wakes up hours later to find most of the town in ruins and his house completely leveled. In his shock he runs to find where the abductors went, only to find himself in the heart of the country where he runs into a Monastery of Monks who protect people from invading forces. He joins them and tries to become one of them in order to gain the strength needed to defeat those who kidnapped his sister. Personality Alex is usually seen as a stoic and reserved person and is not prone to expression to teasing or tense situations, but despite this outward demeanor he is very emotionally driven and can often make rash decisions due to this Alex is not very socially savvy and often is blunt and to the point usually leaving people with a bad impression of him, but despite lacking in social skills, he is a fighting genius and is able to find ways around many attacks and abilities despite his limited arsenal. He tries to help people who are in danger in anyway possible, this may include breaking laws and rules. However he will never kill someone for that cause. Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Alejandro, Alex is what he usually is called for short Origin: Wasteland Country Gender: Male Age: 19 - 26 Classification: Human, Martial Artist Birthplace: A small rural town (Now destroyed) Weight: 68 kg / 150 lb Height: 176 cm / ~ 5 Feet 9 Inches Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Affiliation: Astra (is under Alex’s “care”), Robert (Ally made in the past), and Citlalmina (Ally made during the adventure) Previous Affiliation: Mr and Mrs Blackwell (adoptive parents) and Crystal (Sister in law) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 8-C | 7-C | High 7-C Name: Alex (Alejandro) Origins: Wasteland Country (Exists in the W.L.A Verse) Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Monk, Phoenix Sage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, The Spark, Extrasensory Perception (can sense souls), Martial Arts, with some degree of Durability Negation (Jiu Jitsu uses leverage to break people’s bones and choke them out, so if an enemy has any bones or needs to breathe then durability can be bypassed), Astral Projection (is able to separate his soul from his body to travel around the world), Transformation (is able to tap into energy within nature to gain Phoenix Sage Cloak) | Flaming Aura (The Cloak covering Alex's skin is made entirely of flames), Fire Manipulation and Absorption (is able to control the fire his Aura produces, he can: make the flames harmless to his friends, enhance his power or speed with fire, or throw chunks of his it as a projectile, he was also able to absorb The King's fire-based attacks), Regeneration (Low-Mid) (Survived and regenerated from being stabbed through the heart), Enhanced Senses (is able to detect the slightest change around him without needing to see the source of the change), and is able to directly attack the Soul of his enemies with his fire. Attack Potency: Small Building Level (was able to damage drones that survived anti-aircraft weapons) | Large Building Level (was able to harm Astra, who tanked a pointblank self-destruction equal to a 5 ton TNT payload) | Town level (was able to harm Citlalmina, who was able to flatten a considerable chunk of a forest without injury) | Large Town level (was stated by Robert's sensors to have increased in power and speed by a dozen times, while in the form) Speed: Supersonic+ Combat and Reaction Speed (has dodged and deflected gun fire from Assault Rifles) | Hypersonic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (was able to see, think, and move a few steps before the explosion that hit Astra reached him) | Massively Hypersonic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (saw a TNT detonation as if it was in slow motion while preforming tests with Robert) | Sub-Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Taking the previous speed of Alex and multiplying it by 12 lands around this range) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (was forced to grapple with lions and other large cats during training) | Class 10 (was able to overpower Astra in grappling contest, Astra was able to rip off a room from a house and throw it with ease) | At Least Class 10 (Should be stronger than before) | Class 100 (Multiplying even the minimum of Class 10 by 12 gives off a result in this range) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Large Building Level | Town Class | Large Town Class Durability: Small Building Level (was able to shrug off a stray attack from an anti-aircraft weapon, can handle punching this hard) | Large Building Level (was able to survive the same self-destruction that Astra did, albeit while farther away from the blast) | Town level (was able to tank a tackle from Citlalmina's Ox Rush, which was able to flatten a considerable chunk of a small forest) | Large Town level (was stated by Robert's sensors to have increased in power and speed by a dozen times, while in the form) Stamina: High (was forced to journey up a mountain for 3 consecutive days without food, water, or rest) | Phoenix Sage Cloak is stated to only last ten minutes at a time before he needs to activate it again. Range: Standard Melee Range with Martial Arts, Tens of Meters with Extrasensory Perception, At least Tens of kilometers '''with Astral Projection. | '''Extended Melee Range with his passive Aura Flame, Tens of Meters with Phoenix Cloak Fireballs. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted, had finished his training in only half the time most of the average monks did and is only one of a few monks to learn how to use Phoenix Sage Cloak. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Martial Arts:' Is proficient with Judo, Jiu Jitsu, Taekwondo, and Mauy Thai. *'Patient Defense:' Alex relies on his Extrasensory Perception to dodge and block attacks rather than directly attacking. This can be followed up with counterattacks by using Judo Throws or getting an opponent into a Jiu Jitsu hold or lock. *'Feint Attack:' Alex exaggerates an arm or leg movement in order to psych out his opponent and make them expect an attack, this can be used to make an opening for simple attacks or for other techniques. *'Double Leg Takedown:' Alex attempts to throw off the balance of an opponent by scooping up the opponent's leg(s) and bringing opponent to the ground with the him landing on top of them. *'Astral Projection:' (Non-Combat Applicable) Alex spends a minute meditating in order to separate his soul from his body temporarily, allowing his soul to scout out far away places without being detected or harmed. *'Phoenix Sage Cloak:' Alex spends a few seconds perfectly still in order to absorb the surrounding energy and enter the state. *'Flaming Aura:' While the Phoenix Sage Cloak is active, a fiery aura around 5 meters all around Alex, damaging those nearby or attacking him. *'Phoenix Cloak Fireball:' While the Phoenix Sage Cloak is active, Alex shapes a part of his Flaming Aura and throws it at an enemy, causing a small condensed explosion. Key: Early Training | Mid-way through Training | After Training | Using Phoenix Sage Cloak Others Notable Victories: ''' Kijuu Bakugo (My Hero Academia) Bakugo's Profile (Both were 7-C and Speed was Equal) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users